Cosmic Force
by Acid Fish
Summary: After years of waiting a powerful being is realeased from the forces of time and space, now Zim and Dib will have to put aside there diffrences and team up, even some unexpecred help will come... Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Story takes a few years later.

Dib concentrated past his plate of lunch food that was now in front of him, looking past it on the far side of the lunchroom was his archenemy: Zim. Zim however was paying no attention to the eyes and stares of Dib; he was merely waiting the lunch period through with an occasion glance towards the clock for a check on the time.

Grabbing papers from his PAK he began to read through them, organizing them on day and class, finally done he placed in back in his PAK, the bell rang minutes later to Zim's enjoyment, Zim quickly entered his next class, which was some science class, their teacher was Mr. Andric, Zim glanced once at the still observant Dib who was watching him from the far side of the room.

Zim was only thankful that he was still able to keep away from the freaky earth child all the years he had been going to the Skool system, he turned his attention back to Mr. Andric who said," Alright class we are having seat change today, look at the schedule please and find your spots and your lab partners for the next quarter."

Zim hopped out of his chair, he was used to the occasional seat changing and headed over to the board, looking over it he found his name and noticed he was still near the right side of the class. Near the door, his antennae dropped as he saw his partner's name, he thought," No not him….." He sighed and turned around to sit in his spot.

A few seconds later he turned his head to the angry yet satisfied mumblings of Dib who took his seat next to Zim, Zim shook his head and faced the teacher again, Dib turned and said," I will show the world what you are, just you wait!" Zim merely rolled his eyes and tried not to listen to him while the teacher continued to talk.

"Now then how many of you have prepared for today's assignment and are ready to begin the next lab with your corresponding lab partner?" A few hands rose from the air, Zim and Dib's included, the teacher coughed into his hand and said," Well that is good for those of you who have studied, those of you who have not pleas come up here and grab a book, those of you who are ready meet me in the back after discussing with them what they're supposed to do."

There were only eight kids in the back for the moment, each with their partner, Zim turned and said," So Letter M human, when did you study the Tech Lab?" The Letter M turned and said," Well I wanted to catch up to the smarter people so I decided to study, what about you Zim, I know you usually do fine without studying?"

After the years of being stuck on Earth Zim managed to take his comments and outburst down in order to blend better, even Dib had managed to keep his ranting to a minimal, Zim considered only a few people "friends", he turned and said," Well I normally would not, but this subject intrigues me more than the others, I Zim of course will do fine."

Gretchen turned to Dib and said," Oh hey Dyyb How goesss the Paranormyyl stuff?" Dib turned his gaze from Zim and said," well I haven't done much in a while because of all the school work but I was real close last time….. What about you Gretchen, what have you been up to?" Gretchen shrugged and said," Ehh, not much just your normyyl day activityyyes, this is one of my favyyorite classes."

The others were talking but stopped when the teacher appeared, smiling he said," Well now that I am done with them let's get this started, ok this lab is much more complicated than the others, here you are trying to make a particle battery from these few items, the capabilities are there just not the creative look, now then this is also for science so please try to get it right, here is a list of the supplies you can use and here is the tools to put them together, good luck children."

The teams were each handed a complete list of all items in the area usable for the project, Zim quickly scampered off, Dib slanted his eyes and quickly followed him through the lab. Zim rounded a few corners and began to snatch up usable items, he was near an exit when Dib appeared, he jumped back in surprise but felt relief seeing only Dib.

He tried to pass him but Dib blocked his way, he said," What are you doing Zim, trying to build a death ray to destroy the Earth using these machines as your resource?" Zim shook his head and said," No I was planning on completing the assignment, now would you give me a hand lesser human, I could use it to find the table?"

Dib clearly not finished just stepped aside, Zim snarled for a second before continuing by, Dib smiled as Zim tripped over his foot, the items he carried now slammed against the ground and spun around the area, a few snickers were heard as well as laughing, a few people were sympathizing for him, Dib stepped over him and said so only he could hear," Could luck building a deadly weapon with broken pieces!"

Zim's left eye twitched for a minute, someone was standing in front of him by the time he snapped out of his glare, turning he noticed it was Gaz, Dib's little sister, shaking her head she said," Zim get up now, are you going to take that from Dib?" Zim questioned her question and asked," What do you mean, are you telling me to get him back, why would you want that Gaz human?"

Gaz gritted her teeth and said angrily," Because he broke my Game Slave while he was trying to get to his stupid show and he must pay, so you had better get him back for this so I can laugh at him and call it even!" Zim even being an alien felt scared of Dib's sister, it was a trait she always had, hopping up he quickly scurried and picked up his many items before returning to his table where Dib was.

Dib was smiling evilly at him for his mild prank, Zim smiled back and said," Thank you very much Dib-stink now it will be easier to put together." Zim began to extract the broken pieces while Dib had his glare returned on him, but soon fell as he watched him work on the battery, within minutes Zim had already had it working and was working on the outer section; a few people glanced over confused on how he got it to work.

The teacher was watching as well in amazement, Zim turned to Dib and said," Well are you going to help or sit there Dib-human?" Dib turned and began to hand him items and weld things as he directed, after half the class period Zim and Dib presented the strange battery to the teacher who was still stuck in awe mode at the sped they built it.

The teacher smiled and said," well aren't you two geniuses, this is brilliant, finally we have found an easier way to construct it, come with me boys we are going!" Zim and Dib asked simultaneously," Going where?" The scientist grabbed each of them by the wrist and tugged them along the hall; he shouted behind him," No time, we are trying to make it fast!"

The two were very confused as the teacher led them through the halls and to the outer region of the school, it was not until they were mere buildings away did they see where they were headed, it was a large black building constructed out of metal with no windows that could be seen on the outside, the car quickly halted at the gate and the teacher leaned out, he put in the secret code, scanned his eye and showed them his ID.

The gate's rang loudly and slid out of the way, the car quickly entered as the gates closed again, the car stopped outside the building and the three exited it quickly, the scientist tossed the keys to a nearby guard and ran by, the two following him quickly. The base on the inside was much more different then how it looked, there were windows on the walls that blended with the wall on the outside, there were glass floors that were super thick but you could see all the way down to a large metal bunker deep down.

Stopping there sightseeing the teacher dragged the kids to an elevator which opened automatically as he approached, entering it there were tons of buttons ranging from -25 to 30, quickly pressing the top button the elevator launched upwards and was therein minutes, the doors slid open and the three walked out, the two teens wobbled and quickly followed after the teacher.

A shorter man sitting down in a large chair spotted them and said," Well Pr. Andric what can we do for you today, haven't seen you here in quite some time, feels like forever really?" Mr. Andric smiled and said," Yes sir it has been a long time, sorry about the long wait but I have finally found it sir, the solution to the Particle Battery!"

The man's eyes widened quite some, leaning up more he looked at the two teens who were in front of them, one of them was about 5' 8 to 5' 10, he had short black hair that went up in a curl at the end, some hair was loose on the sides as well, his eyes were an unusual color he wasn't to sire what color however, his skin was a lighter green with hints of red where he was possibly sun burnt at, he was wearing a long red suit that covered his arms and stomach and went just passed his mid-way section, he was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a pair of black gloves.

Turning his gaze he looked at the other, the other boy was ranging from 5'10 to 6' 2, he has spikey black hair that was zig zagged back, but similarly had hair on the side of his face like the other boy, he was wearing a black jacket with two pockets on it, underneath it was a plain white T-shirt with a UFO crossed out on it, he was wearing black pants, and black shoes as well, he had almost pale skin for a small amount of sun burnt color to him making him look more tan then white.

Turning his focus back he said," Well one of these boys definitely looks a lot like our own genius wouldn't you say?" the teacher nodded and said," Actually sir that is Dib Membrane, he is the son of Professor Membrane." The man nodded and said," Well what are you waiting for, go ahead and bring them to the lab, I will meet you there shortly, got some things to work out."

The three nodded and quickly, the boss said," Wait one last thing, who might you be young man?" Zim turned and said," I am Zim, all show cower before my might!" The man laughed and said," I like that attitude of yours, let's talk later young man!" A car was tossed over, Zim shrugged and snatched it up, it was some kind of business card, the man said," call me to set up a meeting I want to talk to you about something young man."

Zim quickly caught up to the others who were waiting, Dib still glared at him but he didn't pay attention, entering the elevator Dib asked," so where is the lab?" The teacher said," Oh it's at the very bottom, on floor -26." Dib asked but there isn't a number -26?" The teacher smiled and hit a bunch of the buttons after another minute a secret compartment opened up, a red button was now present, the teacher smiled and pressed it.

The elevator dropped like a stone, throwing the two teens and the teacher up into the air, they floated for all a few seconds before they were tossed down again, the elevator pulling to a complete stop, the teacher exited and waited for the other two who spun out dizzy from the ride, pulling them again he tugged them to the end of the hall.

Pushing the door aside the three were met with a blinding light, after the light the sight before them was stunning, the lab was at least a mile wide, there were strange inventions all around, some active while others looked dusty from nonuse, the entire moment was ruined when they heard something hitting against metal and finally hit the ground.

Rushing over the three were now facing a tall man, his hair in a smaller zig zag, turning he spotted the three who were now in the lab, he said," What are you three doing in here, you are far too inexperienced to be in here, you might BREAK something!" The teacher said," Sorry Professor Membrane, just thought you would want to meet the boys responsible for finding out how to make the Particle Battery is all!"

Membrane was in the three's space immediately, he glanced at the two boys and seemed happy enough, he said," Well son is this the little green friend of yours from way back when?" He was rubbing his collar of the jacket, Zim smiled and said," Why yes, me in Dib have been buds for years, in fact it would have been impossible to have built the battery without his help."

Membrane nodded and said," So son, you and your friend were able to discover the boundaries between space and time to allow the machine to render Particles and move them, very good that means you must not me INSANE I knew it son, the experts couldn't keep me away forever, come son and friend we will go and show this to the world!" Zim said," Actually my name is Zim?"

Membrane nodded and said," Yes, yes that's nice, now then how are we going to rub it in those less superior scientists' faces?" Zim said," You can show it to them on national television and teat the battery out to see if it can rend particles." Membrane smiled and said," Yes of course, that is generous come Dib and Zim we will show the world the greatness of this device!" Without another word he quickly dragged them off to a secure area on the opposite side of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim and Dib both felt like nothing do to how easy Professor Membrane lugged then around, either he had super powers (like it reveals he has in the final episode when he shoots the door, sorry if I ruined it for you) or he was totally clueless of there weight because of the sheer excitement rushing through him, Zim became quite annoyed however and began to fume.

Luckily the two were placed down not to long after there captivity, Professor Membrane spun around and looked at them one last time, he said," Hmm, now then you realize this is all in the glorious name of SCIENCE correct!" The two shrug, Zim turns and says," Well Dib stink I sure hope you will enjoy this as much as we all will."

Their was deception throughout his voice but Dib merely nodded his head, still glaring at him fron time to time, Professor Membrane through the door that was in front of them open and a blazing light hit there eyes, Professor Membrane walked easily through the other two recoiled and had to adjust, Zim said," How can he stand that?" Dib shrugged, he truly had no idea.

There were crowds of people in the stands all around the area, Professor Membrane stood up to his megaphone, clearing his throat he said," welcome all of you lucky citizens, I am looking forward to showing you the two beings responsible for creating the Particle Battery, boys please step forward." The two approached and stood in the open air, a cold breeze blew by the stage, a sign of storm clouds slowly approached from above, Zim gulped nervously as they began forming overhead.

There were cheers all around and hundreds of people clapping for them, Professor Membrane added," And these lucky boys have made in on a spot for my newest science helpers, give them a round of applause ladies and gentlemen." People began to hollor louder, dib and Zim both turned and said," What?"

Professor Membrane ignoring there question with ease, turned to the audience and said," with the Particle Battery you can, charge up electronics, power machines, and even rearrange particles of some objects, not humans or animals mind you, but material things like weapons or such things, now how about a test to prove it works?"

There were hundreds of applause and Membrane turned to the machine, smiling he said," alright boys show me this this thing works, I don't entirely mind which of the three, now don't be shy try it out?" Zim nudged Dib closer, Dib rolled his eyes and said," Baby!" Dib walked up to the battery, placing his hands on it he flicked the switch and pressed the button on the side.

A sudden light shot out and Dib's jacket and pants disappeared, revealing his Mysterious Mystery underwear, there was a roar of laughter as Dib quickly tried to cover up, Zim laughed in triumph and said," Gaz says it was for payback, I say it was to annoy you." Gaz was standing nearby in the stands with a large smirk on her face.

Dib growled at Zim who just snickered and said," Just hit the button again." Dib glared at Zim but reluctantly pressed the button, all of his formal wears were returned and he sighed in relief, Professor Membrane shook his head and said," you kids have some weird ways to show off test….. Anyhow how about we get to some real science, everyone the Battery will be up in sales in some time."

Professor Membrane rushed over and snatched Gaz, heading back he pushed Zim and Dib back into the building, slamming it shut he was still facing the door, he slowly turned around and said," You three almost made a mockery of great science today….. Luckily for you, your "demonstration" or prank against Dib was a success to those people, Gaz since you seem to be apart of the team you are now head manger of these two."

Gaz's smile widened as she looked at the two, who were now both giving a worried look, Dib more then Zim, Professor Membrane tapped his foot on the ground and said," Alright now lets head back and discuss the next part of project Particle Power." Before anyone could ask, Professor Membrane was already sprinting down the hall, surprisingly it was tough to keep up with the man, he must have to be athletic to stop people from making mistakes all the time.

The three met him in the lab, where he was now in front of a digital screen with plans all across it, Zim scanned it carefully, after some time he said," this will never do, you humans always categorize the wrong substance." Zim began to rearrange the files and list of supplies, Gaz and Dib both looked at him like he was crazy to touch there dads work so carelessly.

There dad seemed to be shaking, he said," you defiled my work, you messed up the order of all the listing items, you completely disregarded rules of the science world, you….. Hang on a second… OF COURSE that makes perfect sense, Zim you're going to be very good at this I can already tell, Dib, Gaz start writing notes, I want you to keep track of Zim and make sure you get everything down that is worthy of changing, I must head off, there is something very important I must head out to!"

Professor Membrane was gone from the room in a quick jolt, Zim turned around and said," So who is up for some fun?" Dib glared at him Gaz not really caring, Dib shouted," this isn't a playground this isn't for playing, and I am not forgetting you are still trying to take over the world, your not touching anything while I'm here!"

Zim said," we could probably set up a videogame system on the large digital screen there….." Gaz lifte her head up, Dib was about to speak when she said," Alright finally something that isn't boring, your starting to speak my language Zim." Zim said plainly," but I always speak English, when did it change?" Gaz shook her head and said," It is an expression, it means you have got my interst, sheesh how can you not know that you have been here quite some time."

Zim followed Gaz as she headed over to the computer, Dib sighed and soon joined them, Zim had been able to connect up a large system to it like he said, strangely it seemd to get just about every game, Gaz asked intrigued," how did you do that, get all the games on here?" Zim smiled and said," It was easy for Zim, he is brilliant, yes…"

Dib smirked and said," I thought you didn't speak in third person anymore Zim?" Zim quickly retorted," Well I thought you had stopped fantasizing over me but apparently things don't always stay forever Dib human!" He stuck his tongue out and abruptly ended the argument.

Gaz ready to hit them was relieved when they stopped talking, sitting down she began to surf through the games listed until finally she found the perfect one, Death Conquers of the Forgotten Plain of Dargorath ( **this is totally made up… I hope**), Zim and Dib both entered and quickly selected there players, Dib was a tall and skinny Elf man, he was custom with glasses, long jagged hair and he was wearing black clothing, Zim's character was a Warlock, he had jagged horns on his head and a red and black robe with strange symbols on it, Gaz chose a female warrior, she carried two jagged looking daggers along with her, more revealing black outfit.

Zim hissed loudly as he lost again to the Earth girl, looking over he could see a similar look form Dib who had lost to her for the entire match, Zim had even struck her a few times and managed to kill her, but Dib just wasn't good at the game, Gaz smiled happily as she won again for the fifteenth time. Zim cursed out in Irken while Dib merely grumbled to himself.

All the fin and disappointment was ended quickly," Hmm, this game should be able to help with hand-eye coordination as well, but really now I need you to focus children." The three turned surprised to hear Membrane, Zim said quickly," Forgive us oh glorious one, we were merely passing time as I though on how I could make a better reaction to the Particle Battery."

Professor Membrane nodded and said," Right you should do that, games and thinking it makes sence, you are at your most creatinv when living another person's life, even if that life is nothing but flaws ans monsters….. so then I shall check up on you very shortly, one of my men is on a secret project and I fear to leave him alone, continue on Zim, Daughter, Son."

Membrane ran off again as the other two looked at Zim in wonderment, Dib asked," How did you do that?" Gaz said," He should have kicked you and Dib's butts but you trailed him off like it was nothing?" Zim smiled and said," Years of being under ones leadership you learn how to play the fool and act like everything you do is a failure or otherwise." Dib said chuckling," So a suck up?" He chuckled at this thought.

Zim suddenly felt a sharp pain through his Squeedily-Spooch, collapsing over he hit the ground and held his side, Gaz casually walked over while Dib ran over, the sudden thing a complete mystery to them, Dib asked," Zim what happened, not that I care or anything?" Zim slanted his eyes and said," Wow you suck at lying Dob human, it is my-ERRR, my Squeedily-Spooch it burns!"

Zim stopped shaking and was soon totally out, Dib lifted him up and placed him on a nearby examining table, Gaz asked," Your not going to dissect him are you?" She seemed a bit hostile but it was probably because of the timing, Dib shook his head and said," No, but it is better to lye on a hard surface then a rough one, come here and help me wrap his side."

Gaz rolled her eyes but slowly approached and held his side, Dib appeared in front of him again and asked," Alright so what exactly is happening tight now, you must have learned something about it right?" Zim looked as if Dib was stupid he said," Of course I know what is happening I am Irken after all, this is close to what-ERRR you would consider Heart Burn it usually is said to come at a time of growth, I have been through this two times already since you can see how tall I am now, I am almost as tall as you-ERRRR just ket it work on it's own."

Dib backed off and so did Gaz, a sudden snapping noise came form his body, his bones sounded as if they were being stretched and broken and by how he was acting it obviously felt like it, of course he was trying to play it cool like usual, after about ten minutes of this it suddenly stopped and he rested, breathing heavily through his mouth.

Sliding off the table he stood in front of them, he now stood a bit taller over Dib now, Dib seemed to be fascinated at how fast he could grow, Zim noticed the look and said," don't think that is cool Dib human it hearts like a thousand daggers no joke." Gaz snickered and said," If I didn't know any better I would say the mighty Zim is hurting?"

Zim straightened his outfit and said," What me no I do not hurt, I am the opposite of that yes…. I…. I am awesome feeling…" The way he spoke seemed unlike the usualy Zim as he gazed at Gaz, he seemed to stop and break his sentences, turning again he cleared his throat and said," well I would like to lay down, so please lead me to a place I can sleep Dib?"

It wasn't until Zim was heading towards the bed station that Dib actually hear what he said, he turned to Gaz and said," Did he just say please and Dib?" Gaz nodded just as confused, Zim turned around quickly and said," Human!" Dib chuckled and said," he forgot to say it." Even Gaz had to smile at the thought of him forgetting, but it quickly faded.

" Hey one of you tell me you got that energy reading?" One of the Irken technicians turned and said," Sir I was able to pick up the reading, it is coming from, Quadrant 4-95H in the outer reaches of the galaxy, I think it was called Earth?" Purple turned to Red who was already tying to forget he heard that, Purple said," It seems earth just released it's first Time Space field Red, how did they do that?"

Red shrugged and said," Not sure, I thought all alien life was told to never do such a thing." Purple asked," Why?" Red sighed and said," Huh, because it… Actually I don't entirely know, it was just one of the rules, the ones we have to follow, but why I don't know either?" Purple suggested," Maybe it is bad for people?"

Red smacked him and said," Of course it is bad for people, it is a Space Time Field those thigns can mess up a whole lot of things, lets try and stay clear of it ok, move the ship to these general quadants, and no I don't care." The tech said," but sir that would-" Red said," I said I don't care it is better then being stuck in the time Space Filed or whatever."

The ship's engines roared as it's massive fleet began to board and they moved the a safer district of space, one nearer to the planet they were station near, Planet Irk. Red turned and said," I think we need to check with….. you know who." Purple asked," I know who?" Red hissed and said," Zim! We have to talk to Zim!"

Purple choked on a doughnut as he laughed and said," Please the little guy is never going to pick us up, he probably hates us." Red smirked and said," Hey he had it coming, destroying all the Invaders, what did he expect a reward for it, man he can be a real dumb pain, but if anyone would have noticed the source it would have been him, because it's in his little nature to do things like that." Purple laughed and said," Yah his little nature, ha!"

The transmission began to signal out, after what seemed like forever the call was finally answered, GIR smiled into the camera and said," HELLOOOOO TALLLLL GUUYYSS, I LIKE WAFFLES WOO-HOO!" red shooed him and said," yah, yah that's great would you put Zim on?" GIT looked around and said," HE DWN IN THEEE LABBB!"

Red began to rub his head as he tried to reason with the irritating robot, Purple said," Ah…. I think Zim said he had waffles for you if you take the camera to-" GIR snatched the camera and yelled," WAFFLESSSSSS!" GIR exited a lower floor and appeared in a dark empty room, the two look around but see nothing, GIR shouts," MASTAAA YOU HAVE TALLL GUYSSS ON LINEEEE!"

Zim said from a hidden area," go away GIR I need to rest for a bit, I am getting tired of this stupid thing, my whole body aches!" the two Tallest look at eachother, Purple says," Zim just step out alrady, we need to talk to you." At the sound of there voices two antennae's shot up shaking like crazy, they slowly fell back down.

Red snarled and said," Alright GIR….. go ahead and take us to him, now!" GIR skipped across the room until his Master was in sight, Zim was balled up on the ground sitting down, Red said," Huh, Zim would you get up so we can talk to you, we need to discuss important matters?" A strange device rang in his pocket, reaching down Zim pulled out a cell phone, he said," Alright Professor Membrane I'll be right over there as soon as I can, my uh….. Uncles are trying to talk to me, ok bye."

The two Tallest look at him confused, Purple says," your what, Uncle?" Zim shook his head as he started to rise, he said," It is a family member had to think of something quick right?" His answer however never came, the two Tallest were simply looking at him, both wide eyed, Purple dropping his bag of chips.

Purple said," Uh, Zim you sure have grown quite taller….. what's up?" Zim shook his head and said," It's some stupid growth spurt thing, my Squeedily-Spooch has been acting up for a few weeks now, every so often I get taller." Red said angrily," Zim standing at almost chest height to your Tallest is not just some Growth Spurt, you may have some of….."

Red stopped before finishing, Zim raised his eyes and asked," May have what?" Red glanced to his right and said," Oh well would you look at the time we really have to go, it sure has been fun talking to you Zim bye now!" Purple stopped him and asked," Oh one last thing Zim….. Uh you wouldn't happen to know where a space Time Field would have come from do you?"

Zim shook his head, Red Tallest shoved Purple out of the way and shut the screen off, Zim sat puzzled on what had happened, why were they so worried about his growth spurt, it wouldn't last to long anyway, turning he walked to his elevator, entering it he slowly went up ad decided to ponder what Red was trying to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib waited impatiently for his "Partner" to arrive, even though they had had one night without fighting didn't mean they were friends, Gaz was sitting down near him, playing her Game Slayer. Zim appeared around the corner in a jog, he slowed down and walked to them, Dib noticed that Zim had increased a bit in size, shaking the thought aside he asked," Alright are you ready for today?"

Zim nodded his head and said," Yes I am ready Dib human, I would have no other way then to be ready, now what is it your father needed the mighty Zim for?" As if on cue Professor Membrane seemed to appear from nowhere, he said," Wonderful now that Zim is here as well we can begin the next part of brilliant plan… Now then Zim are you familiar with Time Space Fields?"

Zim felt a sudden da ja vu moment and remember the Tallest had asked about them as well, Zim snapped form his thoughts and said," I have heard of them, why?" Professor Membrane smiled and said," Well if my theory is correct which it is, the Battery you fired off the other day sent a very powerful Space Time rift or field, the effects can be cataclysmic if we don't have the right protection, I was trying to see if you can use the Particle Battery to create a shielding system?"

Zim rubbed his chin, he said after processing what he said and replied," Well I suppose it would be possible but the arrangement would have to change to a beam instead of a shockwave, otherwise you may create a second rift, you will want a constant beam." Professor Membrane nodded and said," My thoughts exactly Zim, Dib would you please come here for a moment?"

Dib approached his father, Membrane bent down and whispered," Your little green friend sure knows a lot about this stuff….. it makes me wonder…. Could he be German, a lot of great science has come from Germany you know, or there scientists I should say." Dib shook his head and said," Dad trust me Zim is not a German, he is far worse!"

Membrane stood up and pressed the button on his jacket, he said," Simmons please send down the Battery pieces I required earlier." The button buzzed and he waited patiently, in another minute or two the large doors opened, a strange cart full of items was wheeled in, Zim's eyes widened he asked," Why is there so much stuff for the Battery?"

Membrane surprised said," To build the mega Battery of course it will probably take a lot of force to create the shield, therefore a larger battery!" Zim shrugged and accepted the argument since there was no real winning with Professor Membrane, he usually found a way to take the credit anyway. Membrane snatched a few pieces and threw down a blue print; Zim was rather impressed with the unique design in front of him.

Dib approached and asked," Dad what are me and Gaz going to do while he helps you with that thing?" Professor Membrane turned and said," I'm glad you asked Dib, you and Gaz are going to survey outside signals, we need to know if anyone else is affected by the time wave." Gaz slumped off of her chair and walked to the exit, Dib slowly followed afterwards.

Zim said," the Dib human will learn his place, I Zim am clearly the superior one." Professor Membrane laughed and said," Almost as funny as Gaz, well Zim let's get started!" Zim sighed and turned back to the table, slowly pulling the parts together and following the Blueprint that was lying over the nearby table, Membrane was tracing out the design and was adding pieces to certain areas.

Zim noticed that the professor was arguing with himself and mumbling, he heard," Oh my poor insane son, at least you are a scientist and have gone into designing like me." Zim couldn't help but listen in, anything to give him an edge on the humans, Membrane noticed Zim staring at him, he turned to him and asked,"" May I help you Zim?"

Zim glanced around the room, finding nothing to answer with he said," So what is your deal with the Disgusting Dib beast?" Membrane slouched down and said," Oh I'm afraid he is more like me then he even knows, it all started on Christmas morning when I was a child" Zim added," Christmas that was interesting all right."

Membrane continued," I awoke happy and rejoiced, you see Zim, and I had asked Santa for 12 crates of Utonium 238…. Do you know what I receive…?" Zim shook his head, Membrane shouted," I received a pile of socks, I have cursed that jolly fat man out and that is when it began, my fall into insanity, luckily I had science to keep me preoccupied, but Dib poor insane Dib has nothing of the sort to keep him from his insaneness, all that Mystery stuff is making it worse."

Zim shrugged and said," Well it seems that is a family trait, I don't know much of the Dib human so this was beneficial to me, Membrane where does the recoil device go?" Membrane pointed to an access point in the underside of the device, Zim inserted the coil device and screwed it into the Particle Battery a sudden hum was heard as it began to glow to life.

Membrane clasped his hands together and said," It works, the Battery works! Mwahahahaha!" Zim glanced at Professor Membrane and said," So now what, we finished the Battery is there something else we are supposed to do?" Membrane scratched his chin and said," Well there is a project I'm working on but…. Nah you will be perfect come Zim let me show you my newest invention!"

Before Zim could argue with the man, Membrane snatched his arm and tugged him across the lab, there was a large access coded door in front of them, placing his eye on the scanner he then moved to his hand, plucking a hair from his head he placed it in the scanner at the bottom, finally the hatch released its grip and the door opened, Zim was shoved in first followed my Membrane, the door shut before he could take a look around.

Membrane clapped his hands and lights flashed on, Zim covered for a moment before looking again, his gaze was now set on a very tall robot suit, it looked surprisingly (**not too surprisingly if you have seen The Membrane households appliances**) like Membrane himself, however it was much larger, it had two claw like arms that seemed to be able to shoot out like a piston form the middle, there were tank like treads on its feet that could enter and leave the feet.

Membrane smiled and said," Isn't it just marvelous, it is one of my top projects and It has taken a few years to complete, so Zim what do you think?" Zim smirked a little and said," Well it certainly impressive to most pitiful Earth technology, it is overall not bad." Membrane nodded and said," So do you want to help me finish it?"

Zim seemed surprised by the question, sure he had helped with the Battery but did he really trust Zim enough to let him help on the project he had been working on for so long, Zim shook out of his thoughts and said," well if the Mighty Zim is needed then I shall help you Earth Monkey!" Membrane turned back to the robot, he quickly ran off towards it, Zim followed after him, Membrane said," come on Zim, why don't I show you the main control room, I'm sure it will be very interesting, you seem to like technology!"

Zim was actually impressed with the inside much more than the outside, the entire thing was lit with a dim red color, similar to his own shirt's color, it reminded him of his favorite kind of color, looking around he could see all the switches, buttons, toggle switches, and little gadgets that were around and placed according to their use.

Membrane sat in the control chair, a digital system appeared around him as he pressed buttons on the screen, some of the buttons Zim was looking at actually began to light up, Membrane flipped a strange switch and said," Zim do you think you can give me a hand over here, this thing actually takes three people to drive, but can handle with two."

Zim was truly testing this man's level of Intel, was he truly offering Zim a chance to look at his technology and fins out things that could potentially help to defeat the humans, or was the man just more trustworthy then he made out to be, Zim rolled his eyes in disgust of the request but secretly did want to know more about the robot.

Zim began to rapidly press the buttons instructed, even though he was not use to the machine he was able to learn more about what did what very quickly, Membrane merely took small notice of his fast learning and continued to point and instruct, when the robot finally took off the ground the ceiling above them opened revealing a blue sky.

Membrane was piloting the robot, turning his attention to Zim he asked," so Zim what exactly do you and Dib do as friends, I didn't have many friends so I want to know what it's like?" Zim was confused about the question, he thought," Didn't Dim explain how where not friends?" Looking at the professor he could see the serious interest behind the man's glasses.

Zim sighed and said," well me and dib usually play after school, sometimes In the rain, which I hate, sometimes he comes over and tries to "hangout" with me." He was clearly lying as best he could while trying to sound truthful using real things that happened, the professor however didn't even catch on, he merely sighed and said," Well at least he has a friend, it seems so long since I talked to someone like me, you Zim are a lot like me in a way, we both are geniuses, but I never had a friend, you're lucky for that Zim."

Zim wasn't sure how to respond, he could care less for humanity, but he did have a feeling that even though he shouldn't care, he did feel bad for the man, apparently he had not had a good life at all, at least Dib kept him preoccupied, all this Membrane guy had was science.

Membrane finally landed the robot, the two exited the room, two people looked very impatient, Dib and Gaz were both glaring at the two, Dib asked," What took you guys so long, we have been waiting so long for you to return?" Zim said," nothing simple human Dob, we were merely testing a few bugs with a project is all."

He winked quickly to Membrane who, even being one minded most of the tie, understood the bluff, he said," Yes the Battery works with complete success on our part, so how goes your little assignment then?" Dib snatched the readings form a nearby table, he said," Well a few other places were affected by it, some were caused blackouts but I am sure you can get them online easily, there was another signal as well but it…."

Membrane slanted his eyes behind his glasses he said," but?" Dib glanced to Zim hoping he would get the message, he whispered," your guys?" Zim nodded in response and said," nothing Professor Membrane, it is just a call for me is all, I'm sure my uncles want to know what is happening." Membrane shrugged and said," alright, why don't you three take a break and go talk to them, but you will not leave from each other's sides, you three are now partners meaning all will be informed on what your life is going through, do I make myself clear?"

His voice was stricter than before, the three quickly nod, Zim trying hard not to want to hit him for commanding him like that, but he needed to hang with the human so he lost his guard, nodding Membrane quickly disappeared. Zim turned and said," alright come back to my base, I will re contact the Tallest."

Zim threw the door to his base open, the other two entered behind him, Dib closing the door quietly, Zim smacked a button on the wall and his disguise fell off, hitting another one a screen appeared from the picture of a monkey behind his couch, Two beings appeared on the screen, each still a bit shook at Zim's height.

Red said," Alright Zim listen carefully because I have little time to talk about this, the Control Brains only want the most told to those who are involved, and all Tallest are; now listen got it!" He sounded upset and spooked; Zim nodded his head and waited for their response. Red said," Alright Zim, we think we know the cause of your sudden, Ehh Growth Spurt…."

Zim leaned in carefully, the two humans who had been listening also leaned towards the screen, Purple asked," Um Zim who are they?" Zim hissed angrily and said," two annoying humans who already know I am Zim, or Irken, and I could care less if they saw me in my regular form since they already have, now what were you going to say!"

Red could tell Zim wanted to know and was interested at his snappy tone, sighing he said," alright well let me tell you a little story shall I, it was some time back, our history doesn't say much about it because most of it was removed from the data, now the rule back then was a ruler named, Almighty Tallest Aneor, he was an efficient and wise Irken who led to many conquered planets, but not compared to now day standards of course…. But there was one other Irken who was growing at a surprising rate, he reached the Tallest height rather quickly and soon was passed him, the Brains as you know instantly or pretty much instantly put him in charge. The rule of Aneor was over, and the rule of Quantrex began," Zim cut in," Don't you mean Almighty Tall-" Red interrupted quickly and said," Don't you dare say it, no I don't mean that and I will tell you why, at first Quantrex was good at leading the Irkens, from what the Control Brains told us he became convinced he could lead without them and he began to make his own orders, the Control Brains say he was 6' 4 or so when he started being Tallest, he had reddish eyes and wore a similar suit, but as he was last seen by them, he was ranging from 9' 8, had black eyes and his suit had grown ragged and old, no longer clean and kept tidy like all others, his reign of Irken history, from what we know, was only known as The reign of the Devil Tallest!"

Zim scratched his head, he had never heard of this being before why did they hide it, Zim asked," What was it he did so bad, what was his title if not Almighty Tallest Quantrex, and what does he have to do with me and my growth spurt thing?" Purple was snacking like usual still looking ahead of him at the screen, he still felt uncomfortable about the situation.

Red continued and said," All right let me try answer all of those best I can, First off he was not an Invader Zim, he was a destroyer, he didn't conquer planets like intended, instead he wiped them of all life and killed thousands of Irkens who disobeyed his command, unlike all other Tallest, who are called Almighty Tallest, he was called The Devil Tallest Quantrex, And what we have feared since the destruction of our first Impending Doom when you blew up all the Invaders and killed hundreds, we feared that when he left he must have had a secret formula of his own blood and genetics placed in the computer, only to be used on a certain Irken who it could sense would be worthy, so Zim pretty soon we think your eyes will start to darken until there black, we think you already have the fiends corrupt mind of evil, not to mention from records you both state your name and how amazing you are, and lastly you will become a destroyer yourself….. Now Zim we may me just over thinking it but this could be the case for all of this, but…. Is that a message from Invader Skoodge Zim, on the screen over there?"

Zim turned around, a signal from Skoodge's ship appeared, sighing he opened the communicator, the two Tallest looked as well, Skoodge had blood running down his neck, he said weakly," Zim, please I need… need you to tell the Tallest my location, I don't have much… much time before he-" Skoodge went silent, blood dripped down from his throat, there was three metal claws sticking out of his chest, painfully they were ripped out, being pushed aside, the screen now showed a towering being, he bent the camera up, a dark smile came across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

The dark depths of space were cold and unforgiving, an Irken ship sat motionless on a distant moon, crashing there some time ago, he could only contact a few people but was almost done fixing the signal beam, smiling he wiped his forehead and said happily," Well it took longer than expected but I managed to fix it, yay for me!"

Skoodge the Irken that was stranded hopped down from his ship, wearing his space suit he began to walk to the far side of his ship, a shadow flew over him, he looked around but there didn't seem to be anything, air swooshed around him as he continued to look around, a little bit of fear striking through him.

Suddenly a tall figure appeared before him, Skoodge asked," Um, who dares get in the way of the Tallest's best man, or so I was informed, speak before I harm you!" His threat did little to no effect, the tall figure said," Now listen here you insolent little Irken, tell me where I may find the Massive, that or tell me of the Irken known as Zim?"

Skoodge shouted," I won't listen to you, you are not my leaders you are the enemy if you think I would relay such info, prepare to face my wrath!" Skoodge sprung out and struck against the beings stomach, all it did was irritate him, he said," What you dare strike me! You shall parish by the glorious that is Quantrex!"

Quantrex struck Skoodge across his face, Skoodge was sent into his own ship and slid across the hull, denting a large portion of it; blood dripped from the fresh cut along his face, blood glistened on Quantrex's claw like hand. Skoodge slowly rose off the ground, wiping the blood off his face he glared at the being once more, his spider legs sprung out as he charged his opponent.

Skoodge dodged Quantrex's strikes, sliding past him he scampered up the wall of the ship and lunged out, he managed to strike his jaw; a sickening crack was heard as Skoodge landed on the ground in triumph turning to his opponent. Quantrex's eye twitched, his black beady eyes glared down at Skoodge, before the Irken could move he was lifted off the ground, he ripped the PAK off of him painfully.

Skoodge felt himself fall as his side was rocked with pain from a devastating kick to his side, his spine cracked a little as he soared through the air and crashed down into the window of his ship, slowly he crawled to the signal beam and pressed it. It took only a few more minutes before he saw Zim on the screen, behind him was another screen on it were his Tallests.

He said weakly," Zim, please I need… need you to tell the Tallest my location, I don't have much… much time before he-" He yelled out a bit as metal claws stabbed through his back, getting tossed to the right Quantrex appeared on the screen, he let a smile go across his face. He said," Well it seems that Skoodge here was already contacting you Zim, say hello Skoodge?"

Skoodge moaned as blood ran down his back, turning he said," Now Skoodge that is no way to act, if you say hello to Zim and the Tallest I'll give you your PAK back?" The being was holding Skoodge's PAK in his hands, smiling he turned back to the screen he said," Well it seems I the mighty Quantrex has defeated a mere stupid Irken, one who works for the Tallest none the less, it must send shivers down your spine, COWER BEFORE QUANTREX!"

Tallest Red said," Your, Quantrex…. What are you doing to Skoodge?" He replied," well I was going to give him back his PAK but…." He began to crush the object in his hands as he applied pressure on it, he continued," since he doesn't want to be nice I will just crush it, so easy this device looks, not like mine I'm afraid."

Red shouted," you had better stop that; Skoodge may be shorter, uglier, and not as tall as the other invaders but….. Where was I going with this?" Purple added," but he is an Invader and he needs his PAK, and you should give it back." Quantrex hissed loudly and said," well if he wants it, he can get it right?" He tossed the PAK to the ground about ten feet away from the Irken's body, who was trying to crawl to it.

Red asked," What do you want, you should be dead anyway how are you alive, didn't the Control Brains destroy you?" His eyes opened wider as he shouted," What me Quantrex, I cannot be defeated no I am far too great for that, yes the amazing me, cower!" Dib thought," Sheesh, saying he speaks like Zim is an understatement, he is just like Zim, he gloats about how great he is, man I can see how they could be related now."

Quantrex continued," I am here merely to talk to my legitimate heir if you don't mind; I Quantrex will destroy you for your lesser minds!" He pointed a finger at them accusingly, Red said," What do you mean, heir?" Quantrex looked over to Zim and said," Well how the mighty keep on getting better, you Irken Zim, you are my legit met heir, rejoice now since you are in the honor of QUANTREX!"

Zim raised an eye and asked," Um, what are you talking about, I am Zim!" Quantrex replied," I know that, but you are my heir Zim, I Quantrex placed my DNA in one specific chamber to be released only for the perfect Invader to have my blood line, you Zim are the first Invader to technically have a father, well son, how goes your rampage!"

The room went silent, even Red and Purple seemed to be quiet, Zim said," But that is not possible, my parent it the cold unfeeling robot arm, Irkens don't have family, how could you be family?" Quantrex laughed manically and said," Yes how could I, well since my blood runs through you and you were created with my genetics then putting two and two together you get Zim, and Quantrex is proud to admit he has a son who can take on his legacy!"

His hands were resting on his sides as he looked down confidently, the Tallest glared at him, Red shouted," How did you even find Skoodge Quantrex?" He replied," I AM QUANTREX!" Red raised his eye and said," Um yah we know that, now how did you find Skoodge?" Quantrex responded," Easily my ship can lock onto different signals along with Irken, His was pretty close so I decided to come and find out where I can find the Massive and Zim, I will be there very soon Zim if anyone tries to stop me I will….. What is that _thing_ next to you Zim?"

He said it distastefully and waited for an answer, Zim said," They are the human Dib and his scary sister; they have tried to stop the mighty Zim in conquering the world!" Quantrex narrowed his black eyes and asked," So then why are they in your base?" Zim shrugged and said," Very complicated, his father his very strict with his rile of partnership and says we have to keep together so we know what is going on, I find it humiliating."

Quantrex slammed his hand down, splitting a part of the ship under him he shouted," No this can't be, you must rise to the occasion Zim, command the lower life to tell you their secrets!" Zim said," I have tried but he does not listen, the earthlings are mostly stupid anyway, they aren't of much help to me." Quantrex hissed slightly and said," You human dirt child, tell the great Quantrex your secrets and how to destroy you!"

Dib glared at him and shouted," Never you won't get me to talk alien scum, your race will never harm this planet while I stand!" Quantrex's voice rose quite high and deep as he shouted," INSOLENT EARTH CHILD YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DARED DEFY THE GREAT AND POWERFUL QUANTREX, YOU DON'T WANT TO TELL ME THEN I WILL DESTROY THE PLANET WITH EASE, YOU HAVE SEALED THE FATE OF THE PLANET, QUANTREX HAS SPOKEN!"

The entire ship behind him rocked and shook as he spoke, only until he stopped talking did the ship settle down and stop shaking, breathing heavily he said before the monitor went blank," I will destroy this pitiful, with the Arsenal at my command it shall be easily done!" The being turned as he shut the communicator off.

Zim turned to the Tallest, who were both giving each other worried looks, Zim asked," Tallests what was he talking about, what Is under his control?" The three turned to the screen with the Tallest, Red said," Well you see Zim, there was another ship before the Massive, it was called the Arsenal, it was fully stocked with some of the most highly destructive technology to date back then, it was lost in the fight with him and it was never recovered, the Control Brains had hoped it was destroyed, it seems he has it under his command."

Dib asked," exactly what was the reason for the ship exactly?" Purple said," It was meant for worked conquering for fast invasions and things like that, but it could be used to wipe life out as well, that is why they wanted it gone so we could merely conquer all and make them work for us, but it was used to kill off all life and drain planets of their energy, Quantrex actually was the one who built it."

Zim said," I thought you said you didn't have much info on him?" Red scratched his head and said," Well that isn't much, he did rule for like a long time, so there is a lot of history we don't even know about that is a small amount for like over one hundred years of ruling, don't ask how he managed that height, no one even knows how tall he is, from that screen it looked pretty tall though and he might try and retake command, if that happens, he will have both ships at his disposal."

Dib shoved Zim out of the way, he said," Alright you two have to do something about this, you said it yourself, this guy can't be left to roam around and destroy everything, from what you have said, it sure seems like he will kill you guys if he ever sees you, I propose that we team up to stop the menace form destroying both worlds?"

Red scratched the back of his head, Purple did the same, looking at each other Purple said," I don't know, should we help them, it doesn't seem entirely wrong too, I mean sure we are Invaders Red, but to just let the Devil Tallest roam around, is that a good idea?" Red slapped his face and said," No your right, which in this case is a good thing, fine eh, Dib I'm guessing from what I've heard about you from Zim, we will help your planet, but don't think this makes us allies, we could still try and take you over one day, until then however we will help stop Quantrex, so Zim what do you have to say?"

Zim was no longer where he was before, there was no sign of him, Purple asked," Where did Zim go?" Dib looked to his left and noticed one of the elevator spots was open, he said," He must have went to his lab." Dib hopped into the chute and was dragged down, there was a pause at the bottom and then he heard Gaz, come down.

She wiped her suit down and walked ahead of him, Dib ran past her and walked into the nearest room, there was a large computer in front of him and GIR was sitting down playing with the wires around it, Dib asked," GIR where is Zim?" GIR leapt off of the spot and said," MASTA GONE INTO HIS CHAMBER E THANKING BOUT STUFF! YAY!" GIR jumped away and skipped down the hall, the two followed him to where a door was sealed shut, he knocked on it a few times, form within they heard," Go away GIR I don't have time for you right now!"

Dib said," Open up Zim, the Tallest said they are going to help out a bit, we need to discuss it with you though, come out already!" Zim shouted," Why would the mighty Zim help destroy this Quantrex, what has he done to Zim, nothing what have you all done to me, there have been plenty, at this point I think you should have guessed who I am siding with Zim, I am siding with the Tallest!"

Dib shouted," Then why are you thinking of joining this Quantrex guy, the Tallest want him gone too!?" Zim said behind the door with a laugh," Simple minded Dirt child, if Quantrex is taller than the Tallest Red and Purple then that makes him the Tallest, why do you think I am siding with the Tallest, he is the Tallest after all, Zim is not totally moronic like you dare accuse of the mighty Zim!"

Dib shouted," Zim this is crazy, not ten minutes ago red and Purple where you're Tallests what happened to your loyalty?" Zim snickered and said," My loyalty is to the Tallest, not the name of the Tallest in charge Dib human, if there is a new Tallest, then I shall be loyal to him he is the leader after all, now go Dib human, plan your little plan for it will not stop the mighty Zim and the Almighty Tallest Quantrex!"

Dib tried to reason with Zim, but after there was no response he walked off, Gaz shrugged and followed after him, pulling out her Game Slayer she mashed the buttons and entered the elevator after Dib, the Tallest were getting annoyed since no one bothered to send their signal to the underground computer, Dib walked out of the elevator, the Tallest glanced at him.

Red said," What took you guys so long, where did Zim go?" Dib shook his head and said," We are on our own now, Zim joined the Tallest, he says he is only loyal to the tallest, since Quantrex is the Tallest, that is who he is loyal too, alright how soon can you arrive at Earth's outer orbit?" Purple asked," Why is that?" Dib answered," well it is easier to help someone when you are there isn't it?" Red slapped Purple in the head and said," Come on, let's put the ship into Ultra Warp, this Earthling isn't going to give this up till we arrive, as much as it sickens me to go to such a planet."

Purple signaled one of the men near him, he began to type on the screen around him, Red said," Alright we will contact you when we are arriving at Earth's coordinates, make sure Zim doesn't do anything stupid to mess up this ship it will cost a fortune to repair it!" Dib nodded as the screen went blank once again, Gaz turned and said," Sheesh what a bunch of losers!"

Zim sat in his room, there was a large computer screen in front of him, after fiddling with the signal beam he locked on to the Arsenal's signal, sending a signal he waited for a response, after about ten minutes the screen flickered ad Quantrex appeared, he said," Oh Zim it's you, figures since this signal came from that Dirt planet, what may the mighty Quantrex talk to you about?"

Zim bowed to him and said," Oh Almighty Tallest Quantrex, you are my Tallest and I am loyal to you and you alone, what is it my Tallest wishes for me to do?" Quantrex replied," I would like you to stop bowing to me like I am a god or something, I am merely your father no need for formal introductions, I will call you Zim and you will call me the Mighty Quantrex, err r I mean Quantrex."

Zim nodded and said," so Quantrex, what is it I Zim must do for his Tallest, I do know that the previous Tallest's plan to attack you when you arrive, they have teamed up with the big headed kid known as Dib human!" Quantrex chuckled and said," Well I certainly am afraid, oh no please don't let the small and weak child harm me, what a laugh, the weak and pitiful Earth child thinks he is a match for the mighty and amazing Quantrex, miserable humans!" He dragged most of the words out as he spoke, humans being the longest one.

Quantrex smiled and said," Now listen carefully my blood related son, you will be my heir and take over this ship when I have been defeated, but what I need you to do for me now is build a communication with the Tallest and the Dib human as you called him and make sure you know everything they are planning, Quantrex is placing his trust with you, don't let your Tallest down."

The screen flickered and turned off after the two waved goodbye, Zim said," So I have a father it is a weird thought but the amazing Zim can see some of the similarities, I shall make the Tallest father proud, victory, victory will be Zim's!" He shook his hand in the air and smiled in his triumphant ranting of greatness, finally deciding to hook up a link to the Earth child's communicator piece and the Tallest signal, this was going to be easy.

**Please tell me if I got the Zim speech alright, I wanted Quantrex to sound a bit like how Zim talks, if I need to be edited please tell me. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dib walked with Gaz now that they had left Zim's home, Gaz was becoming increasingly annoyed as he continued to rant about Zim and his evil ways, Gaz finally having enough shoves him and says," You already heard the two idiots, there coming to stop Quantrex, you can talk about Zim to them, they would love to hear your ideas of dissecting him, I'm sure of it just quit bothering me so I can beat this level!"

Dib backed away to keep a steady pace, both of them are stopped suddenly when their father appeared out of nowhere, bumping into him they both fall down, he merely backs away, looking down he says," Oh dear sorry kids didn't see you there, where is the little green boy did he run home?" Dib rubbed his nose as he replied," Yah something like that…."

Professor Membrane scratched his chin and said," You know what would be a good idea, lets invite him out to dinner, from what I've heard he doesn't do anything with his friend, I mean even his description of how you guys hang out was lacking in detail and factual evidence, perhaps it would calm him to spend some time away from his lab…."

Dib curious asks," Wait how do you know he has a lab dad?" Membrane looks down again and says," well it seems pretty obvious anyone who is that smart must have a place to try and do some real science like me, hmm, maybe one day I can show him my lab he might find it interesting…." Membrane drifted off thinking of the achievements he would make for the world under his guidance.

Dib noticed his father trailing off and said," We have to be going dad; we will tell him later or something." Membrane waved his hand quickly and said," yes that good have fun…." The two go around their father and continued there walk, until they reach the hill outside the city, clicking his communicator he says," Hey are you two here yet?"

There wasn't a response right away but after a few minutes he heard," We will be near the planet in another five minutes or so, the hyper jump work pretty fast, where is your location anyway human?" Dib checked his little map and said," Well you probably know the town's location from all of Zim's calls but we are at the edge of town by the large hill, I will signal the location."

Flicking it off he placed down a black box which began to blink rapidly as it scanned the area for its general position after another minute it flashed one last time before turning white, picking it up he plugged the end of it into a little ray gun, waiting for a response for a signal he heard," We are above the planet send the signal now."

Clicking the button on the side a straight beam of translucent light fired up into the air and disappeared, after another minute there was a large beam of light that quickly faded, looking forward there were now two beings floating there, one was wearing a red suit that looked like a robe at the bottom, the second was the same but in a purple color instead.

Red looked around the planet and shook for a second, he said," How could Zim even try to live here…. There is just too much…. Everything?" Purple nodded his head and added," And the sky is a bright blue, not a sinister grey…. That's weird?" Dib cleared his throat to get their attention, the Tallest look down to see the two humans standing there, tilting his head he said," Well there much shorter than I thought, that or I am just a lot taller?"

The two were at least a foot and a half to two feet taller than them, Dib sighed and said," I thought you knew you would be taller, you saw Zim right, he was taller than me a little, so of course we were smaller, now then can we please get this over with I want to make sure we get this guy before the Earth is destroyed."

Red slanted his eyes and stood at his full height again, rubbing his chin he said," So then Ehh Dib? I think that the best course to go is to buy us some snacks while you two think of a way to destroy him, and we will pitch in when needed?" Dib replied," Yah well then you really wouldn't be helping would you?" Red shrugged and said," Well the plan will have to be the same either way I mean-"

He was quickly interrupted as Gaz said," No you two will do what we say since you already said you would help and this is all mainly your fault." Red chuckled and said," Please little girl don't think because Zim can't handle you that means you're going to do anything to such-" His sentence however was ended quickly as he was now lying on the ground with the girl's hand around his throat.

Breathing heavily she said," Just because your taller than me has no effect on whether I can kick your ass or not, the fact that I am allowing you to speak is an honor, you are even more annoying than Dib if that was possible and I will not listen to you two idiots drone on about what you think you-" She was cut off as she was struck in the side and slammed into the tree trunk nearby tumbling it over and landing on the other side now hidden by the snapped log.

Purple held his hand out and helped Red up he said," Uh, I can't believe that thing touched you, sorry I didn't get it off sooner." Red wiped his robe and said," Well at least you got her off, I thought against hurting such a little creature, it was amusing watching her try and harm me I mean she is too weak to hurt me she- What's wrong with you?"

Purple looked over to see Dib was backing away from them in terror, Purple smiled and said," Well it is just likely for you to be scared of us, we did harm your sister." Dib shook his head and said," Why did you have to do that….." His voice was full of fear as he spoke; the Tallest looked at him confused, suddenly the tree that had been knocked over by her body burst into flames.

The two turn their heads at the sound of the instant fire, a shadowy figure appeared from within the fire, Gaz' hair was down over her face unlike before when it had just been spiked up, rain had begun to poor but that didn't even seem to faze the fire, gritting her teeth she said angrily," Prepare for a nightmare world from which there is no return…"

Red and Purple looked at the girl who seemed to be engulfed in darkness, the two turn to each other and then back, Red said," Um…. What is happening….." his voice was a bit shaky, Dib said from a few meters away," You messed up is all, good luck….." Purple and Red both look at him confused, suddenly a large flash of lighting brought them back to where Gaz was, or where she was for she was no longer there.

Turning quickly each was met with a surprised kick in the stomach, Red and Purple jumped back, looking at her they could see she was angry, another flash went by, but again she wasn't there Red's eyes widened he asked himself," _How did she do that, I was looking right at her, what is going on_!" Purple screamed as his side was slammed into with great force, slamming against the ground he was sent rolling.

Red felt pain reach around his face as he was struck, blood dripped form his busted jaw, his face now had a large cut which was beginning to bleed badly, wiping it he began to swing randomly as he continued to hear the wind rap around, he fell to the ground as a solid jab to his stomach brought him down, more blood filled his mouth as he continued to look around, he shouts," Ok, ok we will listen just don't hit me!"

The rain instantly cleared and the fires around them instantly went out, smiling at him dementedly Gaz said," told you, you would listen eventually, now then let's get back to Dib so I can go home and play my game, Dib come over here!" She slammed her foot down and Dib knew better then to get her mad, slowly he approached, Purple rolled back over and spat out the little amount of blood he felt rush up his throat.

Dib wiped his head and said," Thank goodness one of you ended that before it got to hectic, now then we are going to have to split up into groups, and no each has to have a human." Gaz pointed and said," I am going with the red one, he didn't strike me across the face, and I will get the purple one for that later…." She sent a death glare at Purple who backed away. (**Even the Tallest are learning they can't beat Gaz, what will happen when they meet Ms. Bitters, gulp scary thought huh?)**

Red shrugged and said," Alright fine, but why are we doing this?" Dib thought for a moment before he said," Well splitting up gives us more room to search, but I know I can trust Gaz and you can probably trust Purple, so that's why I am sending you like that, now if any of us get into trouble I want you to hit this little button on this band, it will send your location."

Dib handed each of them a strange metal band, each placing it on one wrist, Dib continued," Now then, we need to find any traces of this guy when he lands, no conqueror or destroyer will immediately destroy a planet, you see he will have to first learn if any of them are worth saving so it will be a few hours before he figures that out." They each nod and separate in two different directions.

Dib steadily walked down the path of the hill, the Tallest merely floated down after him, Dib looking back said," It might seem a bit weird if you go out in public like that and are floating don't you think?" Purple looked down and said," Well I guess I could change my outfit for a little while." Placing a metal device down it build itself up and turned into a chamber pod, entering it closed quickly.

Dib waited patiently for him to finish, after another moment the doors opened up, Purple was now wearing a dark purple punk shirt, the arms were ripped off and revealed his green skin but it was mostly covered with tattoos so most of it was more or less blended in, he had a skull necklace hanging around his neck, he was wearing dark purple jeans that had a chain around one of the legs, and he was wearing some spiked shoes, he had long purple hair that covered his face, white face paint, and black eyeliner on. His face was in a long frown, flipping the purple hair once as it fell back to cover his right eye he said," So how do I look?"

Dib raised an eyebrow and said," You look like a Emo, or a Goth, I think Goth is better for you though, keep up the frown and talk about misery and how everything is darkness." Purple turned and asked," You mean like that sister of yours?" Dib opened his eyes, he had not really paid much attention to her and she did resemble an Emo or Goth a lot, slowly he shook his head and said," Uh, I guess but try being more of yourself when doing it, come on lets go."

Purple sighed and said," Whatever, not like I have anything else to do…." Dib was surprised at how well he was playing either Emo or Goth, looking back he asked," Hey are you and Red in some kind of partnership or what is your relation with him?" Purple shrugged and said," Well me and Red go all the way back to training but we have always known each other and have always been friends, it was a shock to most that even as we grew older it seemed we both were exactly alike, even though we were not related since that's impossible, but we even saw the similarities in each other, when we both were elected or chosen for Tallest we both congratulated each other, it has been like that for a little while now as ruling we each have say but we have half power to everything, or are chosen to rule a certain thing as well."

Dib intrigued said," So what about Zim?" Purple sighed and said," Zim has always been a pain to say the least, ever since his creation he has had this sense to just destroy, but his inferior mind and lack of real communication skills will always backfire on him, that Irken Quantrex was the most self-absorbed Irken ever on the entire history, and as soon as Zim showed signs even the Control Brains became worried, they certainly didn't want another Quantrex on their minds (**Pun not intended but implied**) so we came up with a plan that mostly everyone was happy with even though they didn't exactly know why, we decided to exile him to Earth making him think that he was still an Invader that is why he is here, we never imagined his father ever escaping either."

Dib nodded he said," Well that explains why Zim always fails and is trying to take over, but what is with him and speaking in third person?" Purple shrugged again and said," Well that should be obvious, his father did it as well, remember what I told you about him or what we found out, he is the single most self-absorbed Irken so it is only true that Zim would have been given his traits as well, which means that sooner or later he will begin the stage into intellectual genius, because he father was a mastermind when it came to technology." Dib had already seen signs of that with his father.

(**Speak of the devil**) Suddenly Professor Membrane appeared from a door down the street, turning he quickly sprinted into Purple's way, Purple was surprised he was almost as tall as him, Membrane looked at him and said," Hmm, for an uncle you certainly seem to fit a hard core rocker then a geniuses uncle?" Purple turned to Dib, Dib said," This is my dad; Zim told him he had uncles remember?"

Purple nodded remembering it from earlier, he asked," but what makes you think I am his uncle?" Membrane replied," Well for one you have similar eye dimension as him, your skin is green like his and you have a similar accent, Mind you similar not the same, so how do you do Mr.?" Thinking fast Purple said," Mr. P, you can call me Mr. P." He shook the extended hand, Membrane said," Mr. P hmm, well Mr. P I hope you know that your nephew is some genius and will soon be joining my personal science group when I ask him later."

Dib and Purple ask," WHAT?" Membrane chuckles and says," Well I have noticed he sure has a liking to science so why not right?" Nodding his head he continued by, completely oblivious for the fact that Purple's antennae had pooped out during the talk and that his son was still upset about hearing that, even though he didn't like real science as his dad referred to it.

Purpled turned and said," Why would he offer Zim anything?" Dib shook his head and said," Because my dad is clueless to the fact that Zim is an alien because there is no factual evidence, he just thinks he is brilliant and like real science, so he like Zim for that reason, he probably thinks of him as a perfect match to carry on his work." Purple snickered and said," Wow he actually wants Zim around that is definitely a new one."

Dib laughed with Purple as well, smiling he said," Well you guys are much more easy to talk to then Zim for some reason, despite the fact that your two feet taller than me." Purple chuckled and said," Who ever told you we were all bad, we still like to have fun, we aren't bent on destroying everything, I just want some snacks now, can we go, I'm getting hungry." Dib nodded and the two sped off.

Turning another corner Purple dropped his jaw as he gazed around, there were food carts all around, doughnuts, chips, and all sorts of snacks were littered around where people were handing them out, Dib said," This is where we get snacks, let me go buy you some okay?" Purple nodded and hurried over, the two bought a bunch of snack; mainly Purple's and began to eat.

Purple smiled and said," Thanks for the food Dib, wow Zim makes you sound like a complete and total jerk or something, but it is different when I actually see how nice you are, so anyway Dib what is your story with that head, because Zim always talks about it and it always comes up somehow, is it truly bigger then everyone's, because at this point it seems normal, I thought maybe it was bigger when you were younger but at this point it is impossible to even try to say it?"

Dib shrugged still thinking of the question, he said," I don't even know how people brought it up, I mean it looks like everyone else's head yet everyone can apparently think it is bigger than the others, thanks for saying it's not. You're friendlier then I would expect from you, which might just be because of the team up, but how is Red then?"

Purple chuckled a little and said," Listen let me tell you something, Red is not a real friendly guy, I may be somewhat friendly to people, not always mind you because things get on my nerves as well, but Red is easier to upset, some call him the brains, it offend me usually but when I look back to it, he is the one coming up with most things, and is always more focused then I am, but I am pretty smart I think, but all in all Red is angrier than me but is usually calm, I sure hope those two are doing all right, they seemed about ready to kill each other during the fight." Dib nodded his head and said," Yah I was hoping the same thing, who knows what they have to go through?"


End file.
